Perfect
by Aloh Dark
Summary: BewareLure: Slash ahead. A little DR that I wrote last night. Kinda angsty.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other related characters do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this and no copy right infringement is meant. This was made solely as piece of entertainment and nothing more.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

~"Perfect" Simple Plan

Perfect by Aloh Dark

Ron stood at the bottom steps of the stairs. He watched his family and friends all sitting together, talking, laughing. Anguish and hurt sliced through him, stabbing at old and new wounds that would likely never fully mend.

He turned back to head up the stairs, his head bowed in defeat. He climbed up the crooked flights to the very top. He opened the door to his room and felt the rush of the flood of memories hit him. Nights when he and Harry sat up late talking. Nights he sat alone, dreaming about everything to come. Days, sick abed with his mother babying him into getting better. A constant flow of brothers and Ginny all with him at various points in his life. Important memories, silly memories, hurtful memories, all beloved came at him with the speed and force of the Knight Bus.

He wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. He gazed around his room, one last time, before walking over to his closet and pulling out his trunk. He charmed it to be feather light and bottomless. He stood up and looked about his room before shutting his eyes and magicing everything into the trunk. When he opened his eyes, his bed was bare, his bookshelves holding nothing, walls barren, the room, empty of its warmth. He charmed the color on the walls to be white before closing his trunk. 

He magiced it into the air and charmed it to follow him. He took a slow walk down the stairs. He relived every memory of ever step on each stair on the way down. Had he not already dried up his well of tears, the salty drops would have been burning his cheeks at that moment. 

He stopped when he reached a stain on the wall next to him. He looked up at the landing above as the scene played through his head.

__

"Oi! Ronnie! Catch!" A twelve year old George yelled as he threw something at a young Ron.

Ron looked up too late and slipped backwards. The balloon full of potion burst against the wall and made a strange hissing noise.

The twins looked at each other before laughing and running away. Ron was left, fallen on the stairs to face their mother wrath.

Ron shook his head to clear his mind and continued down. He forcefully pushed memories of Percy and Ginny from invading his mind. If he had another remembrance spell like he had before, he'd not be able to leave.

Then he thought of everything awaiting him when he did leave. Everything he'd been looking for. Everything he wanted. And he knew with his heart and soul that it was worth every last sacrifice. He determinedly kept walking down the stairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs again. This time no laughter or conversation met his ears. There was no sound at all.

"So you're really going then?" 

Ron's head snapped to the side. His mother sat in her usual chair, only she wasn't knitting like she usually was. "Yes, I am."

She stood up and narrowed her eyes. He could remember a scene nearly exactly like the one he was in now.

__

He was fifteen and standing with a broken picture in his hands. Tears streamed down his face as he pleaded with his mother to understand.

"Mum. Please. Try and understand!" Ron had begged.

"Do not talk to me like that! I understand perfectly well!" Molly had raged. "My son! My own son! A sodomite!"

"No Mum! I'm not!" Ron denied, his hands clutched the broken picture tighter.

"You aren't?" She'd sneered. "Then you didn't just show me that picture of that boy and tell me you were dating? Then you didn't just tell me you were a queer?"

"Mama. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Ron fell to his knees. "I'm soo so very sorry."

"Get up and get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face." She said as she turned her back on him and left him crying.

Ron shook off the memory of the disaster of his coming out. His mum still had problems accepting who he was and was constantly trying to squash the gay out of him. Memories of the night before flooded into the place he'd just emptied.

__

"Can I have your attention?" Ron asked nervously. His whole family turned to look at him and his ears went red. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other and were looking at him, curiously. "I have something I'd like to tell you all."

"Yes dear?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Finally realized you're adopted?" Fred teased.

"Fred! Stop that!" Molly warned sternly. "What were you saying, Ronald?" 

Ron gave her a nervous smile and closed his eyes. He took a very deep breath before he opened his eyes again. He opened his mouth and told them all what he had to say. Shocked disgusted faces all stared at him. The yelling started almost at once.

The fight that had followed his announcement was one of the worst to date. It was the reason why he was completely packed and leaving. Why his mother was standing before him, looking at him the way she was.

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked snidely.

"No." Ron raised his sad eyes and looked straight at her. He didn't see his mother, only a woman that had born and raised many children, lived in poverty and would never accept her son for who he was. "I just want to say that I love you no matter what. You're my mother and I'll always love you. I just hope that you'll be able to love me for who I am and not what I am."

"Get out of my house." She hissed. "You are no longer my son." 

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect." He whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be. But I'm not sorry for what I'm doing."

She pushed past him without a word and walked up the stairs. She slammed into the room she shared with her husband.

Ron felt the well inside him fill and swell with water. New tears tried to leak past his lids, but he kept them on a tight rein inside his eyes. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen to get the last of his things.

He walked past Fred and George, who were sitting on the couch in the living room. George glared at him and Fred didn't even acknowledge him. Harry sat in a chair by the window and refused to look at him. He looked furious but Ron could understand why. Hermione sat at Harry's side and looked helplessly between Ron and her boyfriend. She had no idea what to do. She gave Ron a helpless look and Ron shook his head at her. He didn't want to be the cause of her and Harry's breakup. She nodded her head in understanding and kept her seat.

Ron walked into the kitchen and picked up his robes. He looked around the cozy, homely kitchen that would no longer welcome him with cold drinks and hot foods. He ran his finger tips over the scared table top. He felt every indentation made by homework, food preparation and Fred and George's experiments. He took at last look at the dishes washing themselves and the stove cooking the nights dinner. He turned away and walked back through the living room.

Ginny was standing at the base of the stairs and looked at him briefly. She quickly turned away and went back to her room. Harry, Hermione, Fred and George were no longer in the room. It felt how it was, deserted, empty, and no longer a haven for him. He heard a pop outside, through the open window and realized it was time to go.

He walked to the door and picked up his trunk. He opened the door while he took one last, longing gaze around. 'If I just give everything up, I can keep this.' He thought briefly before he forced the thought from his mind. He closed the door and closed off every last tie with his childhood. 

The bright light of the sun glared hatefully into his eyes. He blinked into the summer light for a few moments before his eyes adjusted to the blinding glow. He raised his head and looked at the boy in front of him.

Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the gate in the fence. His cloths were perfect and immaculate. His hair ungeled and shaggy. He looked dangerous and down right sexy. And he was looking straight at Ron with a small smile on his lips.

"Ready to go, love?" He asked softly. His voice carried over the silence surrounding the house.

Ron nodded, not trusting his voice to not betray his pain. Draco walked over to him and transported his trunk with a simple word and a tap of his wand. The two boys stood next to each other.

Ron looked back at his house after a moment and Draco looked back with him. They both saw vastly different things of the very same house. Ron turned to looked at Draco and locked eyes with the blond. He nodded slightly and gave him a small smile.

Draco smiled back and turned his hand. Ron reached out his own hand for Draco's. Their fingers locked together tightly. Draco gave Ron's hand a gentle squeeze before muttering the word that would take them miles away to Malfoy Manor.

Ron gave Draco's hand a squeeze as he closed his eyes. He knew he was making the right choice. Even though everyone had abandoned him because of it, it was the right choice. The pain he felt over losing his family and friends, he knew, wasn't nearly as bad as it would be if he was force to give up Draco. With Draco, everything would be okay. Not perfect, never perfect, but the best it could ever be.

Ron opened his eyes when he felt arms encircle his waist. Birds were singing in the trees around them and the shadow of a great house fell on them. But Ron didn't notice as he drown in Draco's eyes. As long as he could drown in the loving gaze of those eyes, everything would be perfect.


End file.
